Noite de Lua Cheia
by Amanda-chan M
Summary: ONESHOT INUXKAH//Kagome é uma princesa e agora irá visitar seu futuro marido. Será que tudo irá dar certo?


Oneshot: Noite de Lua Cheia

Kagome era princesa de reino muito distante e ela estava prometida ao príncipe Sesshoumaru. Ela não entendia muito os costumes do reino do príncipe, afinal nem conhecia o príncipe.

Até que teve um dia que o pai de Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, quis conhecer a princesa de perto, caso fosse educada o bastante, com certeza seria digna de ser esposa de seu foi obrigada a usar vestes que não estava acostumada como um vestido estilo bolo de casamento que era muito usado no reino do príncipe, nunca vira tantas camadas em um vestido só, além do mais tinha que andar com aquele peso todo e também o penteado ridículo que teria que usar, não entendia para que todo esse exagero

-Tem certeza de que tudo isso é necessário?-perguntou Kagome se olhando no espelho

-É claro que é!Se eu tive que sofrer com esses vestidos para me tornar noiva do príncipe mais novo, você tem que agüentar isso também!-disse Kikyou, irmã mais velha de Kagome

-O que eu não entendo é: por que você ficou com o príncipe mais novo?

-Ora, porque eu sempre fico com o mais bonito- disse Kikyou ajeitando o cabelo da irmã

As duas terminaram de se arrumar e foram para a carruagem. Em poucos minutos haviam chegado a um castelo enorme, maior do que o que elas moravam. Antes de saírem da carruagem Kikyou sussurrou para Kagome

-Fique comigo, faça tudo o que eu fizer, não pise no vestido e não terá problemas

Kagome ficou um pouco assustada com as instruções da irmã, mas mesmo assim seria fácil obedecer todas as instruções, difícil seria andar com aquele vestido sem tropeçar ou pisar nele.

Kikyou desceu primeiro e logo depois Kagome desceu da carruagem um pouco desajeitada.

Kikyou andava com facilidade e graça com o vestido enquanto Kagome ia um pouco mais atrás ainda desajeitada.

Logo vinha o salão do trono, onde os dois príncipes e Inutaisho esperavam as duas.

Kagome olhou admirada para um dos príncipes, mas mesmo sendo bonito parecia ser muito frio e logo olhou para o outro, parecia ser mais amigável e estranhara o fato dele ter orelhas de cachorro no alto da cabeça mas ela as achou fofas, queria mexer nelas, mas é claro que não poderia fazer isso na frente dos que estavam ali.

-Bem vindas, meninas!-disse Inutaisho alegremente- O motivo de estarem aqui vocês já sabem, mas antes que fiquem a vontade com os seus noivos...Kagome poderia responder algumas perguntas em particular, enquanto jantamos?

-Claro...-respondeu Kagome timidamente fazendo uma espécie de reverencia

-Ótimo!Venha comigo...-disse ele se levantando e indo em direção a um corredor, Kagome olhou para Kikyou que lhe fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e logo ela seguiu o homem- Senhorita Kikyou, pode ficar a vontade com o seu noivo agora- disse ele continuando a andar pelo corredor

Kikyou automaticamente foi em direção aos braços do príncipe que parecia ser mais amigável enquanto o irmão parecia olhar com desprezo a cena seguindo em direção as escadas, foi isso que Kagome pode ver até as paredes do corredor taparem sua visão.

Seguiram pelo caminho até chegarem a uma grande porta, onde Inutaisho abriu a porta deixando que Kagome entrasse primeiro e logo ele se sentou a mesa, tocando uma campainha que com que um dos criados aparecesse quase imediatamente ao lado de Kagome

-Prepare um chá, por favor...A senhorita quer algo ?-perguntou o rei cordialmente

A princesa limitou-se a apenas balançar a cabeça negativamente e soltar um leve "obrigado" dos lábios, após isso o criado saiu e depois de alguns minutos havia voltado com uma imensa bandeja e sobre ela uma pequena xícara e um bule de chá

Kagome continuava em pé perto da porta, enquanto o criado servia o homem, ele a olhava sem entender o porquê dela continuar em pé

-Prefere ficar em pé? –perguntou sério- Sente-se, por favor

Ela agradeceu de novo, mas ao se aproximar da mesa se atrapalhou com o vestido, tropeçando nele e caindo, tentou se segurar na mesa, mas era tão frágil que ela acabou virando derrubando o bule fervente sobre Inutaisho, ele soltou um urro ao sentir o calor do chá. Kagome se levantou rapidamente se desculpou inúmeras vezes, ele urrava de dor pedindo para que ela saísse da sala enquanto o criado o olhava tentando concertar a bagunça.

-Não serve para ser uma princesa casada!Com meu filho nunca casarás! –gritou ele enquanto Kagome saia da sala correndo

A princesa segurava as lágrimas e o vestido para que não tropeçasse de novo e se espatifasse no chão. Não sabia para onde estava correndo, mas bateu de frente com alguém, olhou para o alto e viu as orelhinhas de cachorro do príncipe

-Ei, a senhorita está bem?Eu escutei meu pai dar uns gritos- perguntou ele visivelmente preocupado

Kagome não conseguiu responder apenas deixou as mãos apoiadas no tórax do príncipe e encostou o rosto próximo ao ombro dele desabando em lágrimas. Ele deixou-a chorar em seu ombro

-Senhorita Kagome, acho melhor tomar um ar...Vamos- disse ele colocando um os braços atrás dos ombros da princesa e a conduzindo para mais adentro do corredor.

Após alguns minutos, os dois estavam em um grande jardim onde a maioria das flores eram rosas vermelhas muito bem cuidadas, o céu estava lindo, cheio de estrelas.

Ele a levou para um banco branco próximo das rosas.

-Me perdoe... Estou fazendo perder o seu tempo... -soluçou Kagome

-Não precisa se desculpar... -disse ele pegando um lenço e entregando a Kagome- Não acho certo ver uma princesa tão bonita tendo o rosto coberto em lágrimas -disse desviando o olhar

-O-obrigada... –disse Kagome sem graça e enxugando as lágrimas com o lenço

-Sinto que o seu noivo não a queira

-Hã?O que quer dizer com isso?

-Meu irmão está interessado em uma das criadas ,a Rin e eu não estou tão interessado assim na sua irmã também... Ah! Sem ofensas é claro!

-Não me ofendeu... –disse ela dando um leve sorriso, mostrando a ele que estava tudo bem

-Ah! Que falta de educação minha!Meu nome é Inuyasha

-Eu sou...

-Kagome –completou ele- Kagome se surpreendeu com a interrupção repentina do príncipe e ele continuou- Posso fazer uma mágica que vai fazer a se sentir senhorita melhor?

A princesa concordou timidamente, Inuyasha pediu para que ela fechasse os olhos e pegou um rosa ao ver que ela fechara os olhos, contemplou seu rosto por alguns segundos e lhe deu um selinho rápido fazendo-a abrir os olhos assustada se deparando com os olhos cor de âmbar dele, ela ficou totalmente vermelha fazendo-o dar um belo sorriso achando graça

-Pronto, agora você combina com a rosa- disse ele colocando a rosa no cabelo de Kagome-Estranho como você e sua irmã são parecidas, mas eu realmente me interessei por você... –disse ele passando as costas da mão pelo rosto de Kagome fazendo ficar vermelha igual a um tomate

Inuyasha se aproximou novamente para mais um beijo, dessa vez ele deu um beijo mais longo sendo correspondido por Kagome e tudo isso aconteceu em apenas uma noite de Lua Cheia


End file.
